Digimon Tri: What If
by Articuz
Summary: What if Digimon Tri wasn't a complete piece of shit? I'm glad you asked.


**_What if Digimon Tri wasn't complete shit? That's on Meico, I blame her._**

 **Prologue: Zero Two**

It has been a few years since everything ended for The Chosen Children, their adventures on the Digiworld, their pain, their struggle, their need for evolving further and further just to survive. Their destiny as the Chosen Ones.

The good and the bad things, all of those were gone as their lives had become more and more normal every day, after such an amount of time some of them even dared to hope they would remain like that.

But they all, deep inside, knew far too well that these carefree days would not last forever, that they, the Digidestined, would eventually have to go back to the battlefield to fight alongside their partners once again, and while the idea of going on a new adventure was exciting for some, it was certainly not something that most of them would think of as anything but as a dreadful thought. It were the younger, less experienced Digidestined the ones who were the most eager to go back to the Digiworld, Daisuke being without a trace of doubt the most excited of them all, always waiting for the day when Gennai would send them a red alert and call them back into the Digiworld, carrying his D3 in the hopes that today would be the day when Koushiro would need him to open the gate and go back to his glorious, heroic days. And soon would his wish be granted, for not only the Digiworld but his very world would be in a terrible danger. One that may even prove to be too much for the 02 team.

Another boring, schoolife-ish day had started to end and the moon had began to rise again, while a two of the chosen girls, Hikari Yagami and Miyako Inoue, were still walking home from school as they had both stayed late due to club activities. And while they weren't anywhere close to be best friends forever they figured it would be better to walk home together.

That day in particular Daisuke had been specially excited with the idea of going back to the Digiworld, going as far as begging Miyako to open a gate with the excuse of checking on his partner, V-mon, just in case something had happened, he had convinced himself that if he went to his teammate instead of Koushiro it would be easier for him to access to the Digiworld. He had been wrong.

"Ugh! Is like if he had forgotten what we went through! I can't stand him!" It was Miyako the one to break the awkward silence that had filled the air for the last couple of minutes.

"He's just a child, Miyako-kun, let's not be too rough on him." Hikari's answer wasn't of Miyako's liking, and it was obvious that Hikari didn't mind pissing her off.

"And just what the hell are we, Hikari-chan?! Not adults, that's for **sure** , and yet we're not lusting after the idea of going back to a world where everything wants to kill us all the time! But this little prick is just obsessed with it!" Miyako stopped walking and turned to Hikari in the hopes that she would now understand her point: Daisuke was stupid and the idea of going back to the Digiworld was just plain retarded.

"See, Miyako-kun, has it never cross-" The brunette started talking, but was shortly interrupted by her friend.

" **No!** Of course not! Do I miss Hawkmon? Yes, every day when I wake up and every night when I go to sleep. He is my partner after all. Would I go back to the world where every two Digimon we meet want to kill us for one or another reason? No, not in a million years, Hikari-chan, and I don't get why you're protecting Daisuke-kun so much just now, don't tell me you actually **want** to go back to that horrible place. You were part of the original team that went there all those years ago, I thought you'd know **better** than to want to go there again. Figures I was wrong." Miyako's words cut through Hikari, but she decided to remain quiet, she knew better than to try and fight Miyako, but that doesn't mean the wish of hitting her pretentious face wasn't there.

"All I'm saying is: sometimes when is late in the night and I'm all alone, I, emphasis on that **sometimes** part, think about the time I spent in the Digiworld and get kind of nostalgic, I mean, yea we almost die-"

" **One too many times, may I add.** " The purple haired girl interrupted Hikari again.

"...But it wasn't all so bad, don't you think? We made many friends, we became stronger than we could possibly have, we endured trials that shaped us into who we are now, and we ourselves became a team. I'm not saying that I would love to go back and see my brother turned into a fucking keychain by some maniac clown again but it would certainly be nice just to be able to go back every now and then, just to hang out with Gatomon and the others, wouldn't you agree?" Hikari's aura changed as she spoke, by the end of the phrase she seemed to have stopped being mad or indifferent, Miyako couldn't really tell what was going on, as she, Hikari, became hopeful and maybe even a little sad. And she was right, it would be nice to hang out with Hawkmon every other day, but that just wasn't a choice. Miyako, looked sad, too, and even felt a little bit ashamed for some reason she couldn't comprehend.

"Sighs... I know what you mean, I do. And I even get Daisuke-kun, ignoring the well stated fact that we **almost die a bunch of times** it was nice to be there, to fight with them, to **evolve** with them. But even if I wanted to open a gate, is just not possible, we would need Gennai-san's help and we can't quite contact him just now or at least I can't. And I honestly don't think that Koushiro-senpai can contact him, either. I'm sure he would have told me" Miyako resumed her walking along with Hikari and both Digidestined decided to go back to the awkward silence, only this time it didn't feel all so awkward.

After a few minutes walking they decided to make a quick stop at the park, they both could somehow tell that neither wanted to go to their homes just yet, and it was a beautiful late afternoon, the sky was almost completely purple, except for a few red clouds that looked like they were made out of fire, there were still a few kindergarten kids playing as their parents watched so why not stay a little longer?

"...He's always talking about how Oolong tea is the drink of the geniuses or whatever, I mean it's good and all but is just way better, wouldn't you agree?" Miyako said, staring at the empty bottle of she had just drank.

But Hikari didn't answer, she just stood there, lost in thought while she looked at a girl who was petting a cat that, Hikari assumed, it was hers.

"Hikari-chan? Is everything OK? I know that was not so much of a fun subject to talk about, for you at least. But-" Miyako turned to Hikari in look of an answer when she got interrupted by the girl sitting next to her.

"But what if you could?" Asked Hikari timidly without looking away from the little girl and her cat.

"Hikari-chan..." Miyako focused once again on the empty bottle of now with a sad, nostalgic look on her face that replaced the excitement she had while talking about which kind of drink Koushiro preferred.

"What if you could open a gate, have you ever even tried? I know Koushiro-senpai has stayed as far away from it as humanly possible, but what about you? I won't buy the excuse that you haven't tried because Koushiro-senpai forbade you from doing it. So, can you? Can you open a gate for us to sneak into the Digiworld. They don't have to know, I won't even tell Taichi, or even Takeru-kun if you don't want me to, so please, can you do as much as to try?" Hikari's eyes broke from the girl and the cat and focused on Miyako's eyes.

"But I can't, and even if I could, I'm not so sure I'd want to, not after what happened the last time **I** tried to open a gate... It was a complete fuck up." Miyako's eyes met the ground, and her face blushed in shame for what she deemed as her fault.

"That was not on you, Miyako-san. It was **me** who asked you to open the gates, it was an emergency, Diaboromon was out to get us again and you know how dangerous that thing can be. We all, Digidestined or not, know how bad can shit hit the fan when Diaboromon shows up, also it's been years since that happened, you're wiser now, so maybe..." Said Hikari, determined, as he piercing eyes looked through Miyako's glasses.

"Stop it! I... I just can't Hikari-chan. I **won't**. I'm sorry if it makes you mad but I just can't afford to put us all in such danger, it doesn't matter how much I miss Hawkmon, it's just too dangerous."

After saying their goodbyes, both girls headed to their homes still thinking about their days on the Digiworld, Miyako still filled with fear at the idea of coming back while at the same time missing her partner, and Hikari wishing something not too dangerous, maybe a small gang trying to take over the Digiworld would appear and Gennai would call them back or perhaps her teammate would understand their feelings and try to open a gate just for the younger Digidestined to use.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Miyako and Hikari had spoken a word about the Digiworld, or at all, for all matter. And even Daisuke had, presumably temporally, stopped his attempts to get either Koushiro or Miyako to help him get into the Digiworld, which had his team worried, especially Takeru, who knew first handed how stubborn his leader was.

Daisuke was not the kind of person who would just give up on something, **anything**. And Takeru knew it, he also knew that if Daisuke had found a way to get back into the Digiworld it could only mean problems. For him. He knew that if anyone else, he would have to explain to his brother and the rest of the Digidestined why did the 02 team disappear and how did they even opened a gate without Koushiro's knowing. Since he was just so sure that the moment they stepped in something would happen, something bad.

So he called in Iori Hida, his friend, and the only one of the kids that he thought would not freak out under any circumstances.

"He found a gate, he must have. Why else would he have stopped?" Takeru was walking back and forward while Iori, the youngest of the Digidestined, remained still, sitting on Takeru's bed "He convinced Ken-kun to persuade Miyako-chan, or he blackmailed her, only God knows what she has on her computer history, but surely he managed to find someone who could hack into it and... What am I even saying? God, this is Daisuke-kun we're talking about, he wouldn't hurt a fly... Would he?" Takeru turned to Iori in the hopes that he could make any sense out of what he was saying.

"He wouldn't even think of hacking her, or getting Ichijouji-san to persuade Miyako-san. That's not our Daisuke-kun, Takeru-san. And though I agree in the fact that is weird for him to have stopped being so obssesed with his idea of getting us back to the Digiworld, I find it hard to believe that he would do as much as to think of using his friends to trick each other into opening a gate, let alone blackmailing. That's just not him, not our leader." His voice was as calm as it gets, and hearing him talk helped Takeru to calm down a bit. It always had.

"Yea, maybe you're right, and I was just being stupid. But is only that, if he does find a way to get into the Digiworld, who do you think will have to explain it to Yamato and the others? Hikari-chan and me. Not Daisuke, he may wear Taichi-kun's goggles but outside the Digiworld he has no responsibilities." Takeru continued to walk around his room, checking on his phone after every two words he said just to be sure he wouldn't miss a red alert from his brother, or even worse, Koushiro.

"I didn't say you were stupid, Takeru-san, but neither is Daisuke-kun and I wouldn't pay much attention to him, maybe he's just taking a few days off, his grades haven't been too high lately, I'm sure he's just concerned about that and, therefore, has no time to think about the Digiworld." Iori's eyes continued to follow the nervous Takeru around the room while he himself remained still.

After checking his phone one last time, Takeru decided to sit down on the floor, staring at the wall in front of him, and after a few seconds directed his eyes to his desk, where his D3 was still lying, waiting for the moment when it would be used again.

"I can only hope you're right, Iori-kun. I can only hope so. Or else I'm going to kill Daisuke before the Dark Masters even try to lay a finger on him." Takeru once again stood on his feet and walked to his desk, now opening his laptop and checking on the digidestined's server just to see that no one had posted anything, which calmed him down.

"I had to check didn't I? Just to be sure." The blond kid said to Iori as if trying to justify himself before the later could get a chance to speak.

"It doesn't hurt to be careful, Takeru-san. But I think that if something had happened Koushiro-san would have told us." Iori walked to Takeru and patted his back in a sign of understanding.

"I'm not so sure about that, Iori-kun. They are the less enthusiastic to go back. Sometimes I think that something has already happened but they just pretend it didn't." Takeru's eyes turned to Iori as he spoke.

"...I see." That was all Iori was able to answer to his friend.

The two boys then remained silent for a while, staring at the screen waiting for something to happen, and giving up after a few couple of minutes, after of which, Iori left Takeru's home and headed back to his grandfather's dojo.

In his way back, Iori saw all four of his teammates on the other side of the street; Daisuke, Miyako, Hikari and Ken, feeling that they were most likely up to no good, he decided to walk towards them, but before he could take the first step he heard a ear deafening scream.

"YO! IORI-KUN! I HAVE GREAT NEWS! COME- WAIT UP WE'LL GO THERE!" Daisuke's voice could have been heard from two blocks away as he, and Ken, who was being dragging over by his friend, ran towards the younger boy while avoiding a car by far too little.

"Daisuke-kun! You almost get ran over by that car, damnit, you need to be more careful! What if something had happened to Ichijouji-kun?!" Miyako was the third one to join in.

" _Almost_ being the code word here, Miyako-kun, and we can't possibly afford to die not **now** that we're going back to the Digimon, am I right, Ken-chan?" Daisuke's arm was so tight around Ken's neck that it was close to impossible for him to breath and his face, Daisuke's, was filled with such excitement Iori didn't want to fight him on his not so new idea of going back to the Digiworld.

"Excuse me?" Iori's eye grew big and he stared fazed at Daisuke's eyes.

"Excused you are, Iori, my boy." Daisuke, who still held Ken captive, longed his free arm towards Iori's neck in an attempt to catch him too but was soon stopped by Miyako as she grabbed her leader's arm before it could reach Iori.

"Here, let me fill you in, kid" Daisuke continued to smile from ear to ear, not minding about Miyako's block. "A few weeks ago, the most amazing thing happened! Hikari-chan and I were at Taichi-senpai's football game, rooting for him, when his phone rang-"

"And Daisuke-kun, being the fantastic receptionist he is, decided it was his duty to answer Taichi-san's phone" Ken, who had finally set himself free from Daisuke's grip spoke as the Hikari came closer to the group.

"It was a mail from Gennai-san, or so it said, begging us to come back to the Digiworld since, according to him, someone, he didn't say who, had released a virus that was infecting many Digimon and he needed us to go check on that. But as you can probably see by now, I'm not buying it. Hell, "he" even gave us clear instructions to open a "new era gate" as he called it" Miyako explained to Iori, who was still rather confused, assuming that her words had done little to explain the boy the situation they were dealing with, she continued "The deal here is, Iori-kun, that I find this way too fishy, why would Gennai-san contact Taichi-senpai instead of Koushiro-senpai or even myself? And if there **was** a virus infecting Digimon wouldn't we have realized by now? Our worlds **are** connected after all, and the last time something that big happened the weather went to hell all around the globe. Also, why didn't he try to explain **who** was causing all of this? Or wh-"

"We get it, Miyako-kun, you are just afraid of going back to the Digiworld, but sadly you're not the one to call the shots around here, we are a team and, as a team, we vote. And I'm **sure** my team will agree that is our duty as the Digidestined to go check on that problem that could end up in the end of both our worlds." Daisuke, who was now holding Iori tight with both his arms as if he was protecting him from Miyako, said before she could finish her sentence.

"Uh, Daisuke-kun, do any of our senpai know about this?" Asked Iori to his leader who, let go of him as soon as he had stopped talking.

"No way, we can't let them know, they'll all act as if this was a trap and try to be all "adult" about this, which means they'll let the Digiworld die, just like Miyako-kun over here" Daisuke turned to Miyako, who was avoiding making eye-contact with him.

"Anyway" Ken broke the silence "That's why we were on our way to Takeru's place. So we could vote to whether or not we should check on that "new era gate" and go to the Digiworld."

"I was just there, Ichijouji-san, but I have a question, why didn't you just call? I think it would have been better than just show up uninvited." Iori asked to his friends.

"As if! I'm as sure as I can be that Koushiro-senpai has our phones hacked. There is no way we could have told you this without him knowing!" Daisuke jumped in as he once again put his arms around Iori's and Ken's necks.

"But, Daisuke-kun, if that's the case then why didn't Koushiro-san say anything when Taichi-san's phone got the message from Gennai-san?" Asked Iori to Daisuke.

In that moment Miyako turned her eyes to Daisuke as her face light up as if Iori had given her a key to solve a puzzle.

"Yea, Daisuke-kun, **why** didn't Koushiro-senpai say anything, huh?" The purple haired girl joined her friend in his question.

"I said **our** phones, Iori-kun, he obviously wouldn't track Taichi-senpai's phone. Or any of our senpai's phones for that matter, maybe even Hikari-chan's and Takeru's phone. But ours? As soon as the word "digi" was typed he'd be banging at m- our doors demanding not only an explanation but also our D3 so we wouldn't be able to go see our partners." Daisuke started to run towards Takeru's department before giving anyone a chance to say anything in response to his explanation.

When the kids were all gathered at Takeru's department they decided it was time to get to debate to whether or not they should believe the message and, if they did believe it, they still had to choose if they were going to let Koushiro and the rest of the older Digidestined know what they were planning on doing.

"Come on! Miyako-kun, this is Gennai-san we're talking about!" Daisuke stood up from Takeru's bed and walked towards Miyako until they were face to face which caused her to walk back from him and look into a different direction. "Back me up here, Ken-chan."

"He's right, Miyako-chan, Gennai-san would never deceive us. We are the Digidestined and he, of all people, knows what that means. And even if this was a trap that can only mean that there is something happing on the other side, which means we should most definitely go check on it. And while I don't quite agree with Daisuke-kun here and I feel like we should let our senpai know, is not like something too bad could happen to us if we stick together, am I not in the right, Miyako-chan?" Ken, too, walked towards her until they too close, getting a far different reaction from the girl as she blushed and tried to hide herself behind her hands.

"I knew that you of all people would understand me, Miyako-chan. So what do you say, will you please open the gate? If not for me, for our Digimon partners who can't defend themselves without us there. Please?" Ken close his eyes shut as he drew a false smile on his face as he spoke to Miyako who continued to hide behind her hands.

"That's not fair! Ichijouji-kun, you're just tricking Miyako-chan into opening th-" Takeru jumped in to defend his cornered teammate but was interrupted by the very same purple haired girl.

"But he's right, Takeru-kun. We are either being truly called by Gennai-san because there are problems on the Digiworld or we are being tricked into going back to the Digiworld which means there is a new threat that we have to go check on it. Either way we're stuck into this and we can't let Koushiro-senpai know, it's too late now and he would just get worried. We have to go, even if the message wasn't originally for us, we are Digidestined all the same as they are and maybe even, dare I say, better since we have been forced to work together." Miyako started to walk towards Takeru's desk and inserting a flashdrive on the USB port of Takeru's laptop.

"That's the Miyako-kun I know and love! Now get to work because Gennai-san was pretty fricking specific in the mail ' _By the end of the 21th day starting today you must come back here prepared for war, for the Digiworld will need its saviors once again_.' so, we better get on it, y'all better be prepared for **hell** because that's where we are heading to this time" Daisuke punched his left hand's palm with his fist when he finished talking.

The boy then walked towards the rest of his team and placed himself in the center of them, while the kids sat there looking at their D3 and seldom at Miyako who was still installing the program and setting every last detail up to the best of her abilities.

A few minutes went by as Miyako continued working, and during of which, no one would dare to say anything, even Daisuke wouldn't make a comment about anything until Miyako turned around her chair to look at her friends.

"It's done. The gate is ready, all it needs is a D3 to trigger the program." Miyako said as she looked into Ken's eyes.

"Are we really doing this? Not telling anything to my brother just doesn't feel OK. What if something does happen?" Takeru asked to air.

"Then **we** will get to kicking ass, as we always have, Takeru. And don't even try to blame that on us, you could have told Yamato-senpai if you wanted to, but you didn't. Which I'm going to take as 'I, too, want to go to the Digiworld without senpai but I have to play it like I don't because I'm the most _**maturest**_ of us all' don't worry too much, Takeru, as long as we have Imperialdramon with us nothing bad will happen. Chill." Daisuke's voice was half trembling as he spoke, maybe out of excitement, maybe out of fear, but it didn't matter at that point. They were going back to the Digiworld.

"Just one more time, I need to hear you all say it: Are you OK with us going back to the Digiworld?" Ken asked to his teammates.

"Yes." Iori.

"Of course" Hikari.

"We should have told Koushiro-senpai and the other but yes. I'm going." Miyako.

"I guess." Takeru.

"Then it's settled down. Everyone, get ready, 'cause we're goin' to war, **baby.** " Daisuke walked excitedly towards Miyako and waiter for the rest of his team to stand up.

As soon as everyone was gathered around her, Miyako grabbed her D3 that she had previously placed on the desk and pointed it at the screen, causing the lock-like image that had been there for a while now to move and shine, brighter and brighter with each second until they all felt the light burning so bright it got to their souls and dragged them into itself and then, they felt nothing as everything went black.

* * *

They were finally there, though unconscious, they had arrived to the Digiworld.

"Ugh... Where... Where are we?" Takeru had woken up rather dizzy which didn't avoid him from looking around for his friends.

The boy found himself , lying on the edge of an old looking bed alone in a gloomy room with one single door and no windows.

"Guys?! Guys!" The blond got out of the bed and hurried up to the door, which he tried to open as soon as he possibly could.

"It. Won't. Budge." Takeru figured he had been kidnapped but, by who? Turning the doorknob left and right did nothing more than a seldom screech that hurt Takeru's ears. "Help! Anyone, help me, I'm stuck here! Please!"

Maybe if he screamed loud enough and banged the door hard enough someone would come to his aid, he thought, and maybe, if God was feeling generous, the one to come would even be Patamon, his partner and best friend.

"Please! I need help! I have been kidnapped!"

He continued to scream and to bang the door as loud and as hard as his lungs and fists would allow him to.

"Jesus Christ, Takeru. Shut up! You're annoying."

Takeru had never felt such relief to hear Daisuke's voice, but being trapped where he assumed he was all alone made him be the happiest to hear a familiar voice, even Daisuke's.

"Daisuke-kun! I'm here behi-"

Before the blond could finish his sentence he was blown back by the door, that had been kicked off by Daisuke.

"The door, I know, geez. I told Gennai-san that you'd get all paranoid over this room because it is too dark and not Takeru-like at all, but did he listen? Nah. This room's doorknob is tricky, and you even got Hikari-chan all worried, dumbass." Daisuke longed his hand towards Takeru and helped him get back on his feet as he spoke

"Where are we? What happened?" Takeru still couldn't believe what was happening, or why. One second ago, as far as he could tell, they were all voting on this and now? Now **he** was someplace he didn't have any memory of, but Daisuke seemed to be perfectly fine by it.

"At Gennai-san's. This is his place, now follow me, Hikari-chan will explain everything to you" Daisuke let go of Takeru's hand and brushed his hand off on his shirt.

The two boys then walked through the hall, slightly less gloom than the room Takeru had woken up on but not by much, it was still dark.

Once they finally arrived to where everyone else was, the first thing that Takeru noticed was that they were on a living room, way more comfortable looking than his room, then, he noticed his friends were all with their Digimon, Iori and Armadillomon were sitting on a couch, next to what he assumed was a door that lead to the kitchen, while Miyako, Hikari and their Digimon were all four kneeling in front of a table that had 4 cups of coffee and his laptop on to of it, next, before he was able to see exactly were Ken was, a blurry yellow-ish ball rushed towards him.

"Takeru-kun! Takeru-kun! Takeru-kun! You're here! Finally! I was getting scared because they wouldn't let me see you!"

The blurry picture sprung wings and used them to hug Takeru's face.

"Patamon!" That was all the blond could manage to say before his eyes were filled with tears and his voice broke.

"How cute." Daisuke had placed himself next to V-mon and was looking at his teammate in disgust.

"As if you hadn't passed out due to the excitement after seeing V-mon, Daisuke-kun." Hikari's comment shut Daisuke's smirk off and turned it into an expression of shame.

"Anyway, Hikari-chan, what happened to us? How did we end up here, and **where** is 'here'?" Takeru now, holding Patamon on his arms, decided to sit right next to Iori and Armadillomon, on a couch resembled the bed he had been sleeping on until not too long ago.

"Didn't you explain him Daisuke-kun?" Hikari's eyes pierced through Daisuke's as she spoke.

"As if." Daisuke tried to ignore her the best he could and, instead of looking at her, he focused on petting V-mon.

"Sighs... Well, Takeru-kun, we are at Gennai-san's cottage, a place in between our worlds. He brought us all here after he found us lying around unconscious next to the ocean." Hikari explained to Takeru.

"Wait, does that mean that the mail we got was truly from Gennai-san? Not some kind of trap?" Takeru was having a hard time believing that Gennai would really contact them like that.

"Not quite." Miyako said. "He did sense our arrival, but it wasn't Gennai-san who called us here, as we both thought."

"We are currently trying to figure out what should we do next." Ken, who was standing next to the principal door, commented.

"There is someone out to get us, and we're going to take them down before they do as much as to think of getting anywhere close to us" Daisuke's face changed again, he was now surrounded by an aura of confidence. Their fearless leader was back.

While it wasn't out of norm to heard Daisuke say something like that, even when they weren't on the Digiworld, this the kids just felt at ease while hearing him talk like that.

"No one says shit? Well worry not, my kids, I already got a plan ready for us. Kind of risky but it's the best I've got. We separat-"

"No! We're here together we stay together, what if whoever is looking for us finds us and we are alone?! That's not risky, it's suicidal, we don't even know who or what are we fighting against!" Miyako jumped to speak back to what she thought it was a stupid plan.

"We send a sign, dumbass, we all have Digimon that can shoot lasers out their fricking mouths, we have them shoot to the sky should anything happen. Anyway, these are the pairs; Miyako-kun and Hikari-chan, Iori-kun and Takeru, and last but not least, Ken-chan and me, Daisuke-san. We go different ways, one looking at the front and the other one looking back just in case someone does fire an energy blast and then **boom** we go kill whoever brought us here dead." Daisuke was back at his 'leader pose' as he finished talking, as he was quite proud of his plan.

"We'll talk about that in a second, Daisuke-kun. I've got another question, Hikari-chan, **where** is Gennai-san?" Takeru's question seemed to get all the other kids to ask themselves that ' **Where is Gennai-san?** '

"He... I mean, he left, didn't he?" Hikari asked to her friends.

"When though? The last time I saw him was when we got here." Daisuke replied.

"That doesn't sound right, we weren't awake when we got here, were we, Daisuke-kun?" Ken picked Wormmon off of the floor and walked towards his Daisuke.

"...No, I mean, I talked to him, I told him that Takeru was going to hate his room because it was too girly." Now Daisuke pulled out his D3 and took V-mon's hand.

"Because it was too unlike me." Takeru replied to his leader.

"Huh?" Daisuke looked in discomfort at Takeru.

"You said you told him I was going to be paranoid over the room because it was to dark and unlike me, not because it was too girly." The blond Digidestined continued.

By now, all the kids were holding tight onto his partners and had their D3s out their pockets ready to evolve should anything happen.

"We are not at Gennai-san's cottage, are we, Daisuke-kun?" Iori and Armadillomon got closer to Daisuke.

"Get your D3 ready, Iori-kun. We need to get the hell out of here. Miyako, can you open a gate?" Daisuke's voice changed, he was not longer the confident leader he usually would be, he was scared, scared for his and his friends' safety ' _what did I get us into?_ ' he thought.

"Sure, just let me grab Takeru's laptop and we'll be good to go." Miyako started to type in the laptop while Ken looked outside the window in the search of Gennai.

" **I'm the most sorry, but I cannot allow you to do such, Digidestined.** " An ominous voice started to talk as the room, that the kids were now aware was an illusion, started to crumble apart. " **For you have a power that no human should ever have, for you have been** _ **disrespectful**_ **to said power, your toying with forces that you will** _ **never**_ **be worth of ends now!** "

"Miyako, the gate, now!" Daisuke rushed to his friend's side as she kept trying to open the gate. "Ken, get ready!"

"V-mon, Digievolve! / Wormmon, Digievolve!" Both Digidestined screamed at unison.

Both the children's D3 started to glow as they held them up high, and their Digimon's code dissolved into zeros and ones and then came back together as they were no longer V-mon and Wormmon, but XV-mon and Stingmon.

" **Now! DNA Digievolution!** "

The champion level Digimon glew once again as they fused into Paildramon.

" **Mega Digievolution!** "

And thus, Imperialdramon Fighting mode came back to their lives, to fight along side with them as it had done so many times before.

"Iori-kun, Takeru-kun, what are you waiting for?! Call Shakkoumon and give Miyako enough time to open the gate. Hikari-chan, don't evolve Gatomon, if anything happen, you two need to go back and get Taichi-senpai and the others, we can't afford to let this asshole go around hunting Digidestined, if we fail, Taichi-senpai must take over!" He knew, he was afraid because he knew that whatever was coming was going to be bad, Daisuke knew his team alone was not going to be able to win this time, but he couldn't give it up to his fear, he had to push and maybe they would live to go back home, and thus Daisuke's voice, though scared and trembling was filled with determination to end whatever the Digiworld was about to throw at them.

Takeru looked at Daisuke as if stunned for a second before turning to Iori and holding his own D3 up high.

"Iori-kun, Patamon, now!" The blond was now focused again, they were going to fight something strong. Something bad. Something that was, presumably, hunting Digidestined. Were they the first group? Had _it_ already got other kids? A thousand questions filled his head, but it was not time to think, it was time to get ready.

" **DNA Digievolution!** "

Much like his teammates' their Digimon evolved once and again, becoming Shakkoumon, the angel Digimon.

Hikari held Gatomon tight on her arms as Miyako continued to set everything up.

The battlefield was ready, the house where they had been up until that pint had completely vanished and everything that was left was a dead wasteland where there was no one but them to be found.

"Show your face, coward! We're ready whenever you are!" Daisuke, decided, screamed as loud as his lungs allowed him to, in order to show his bravery.

" **No, humans, you will** _ **never**_ **be ready for what is coming for you.** "

A thunder shocked the floor and then, it was in front of them gigantic, strong, **dangerous**. Alphamon had appeared right in front of where Imperialdramon FM was standing and then **boom** he hit him, sending Imperialdramon FM flying in just one blow.

"Imperialdramon!" Daisuke's eyes followed his and Ken's partner as it flew over what once was a house.

"Shakkoumon! Attack, now!" Takeru screamed as a beam of light was directed towards Alphamon head.

An explosion followed by a thick cloud of dust was everything the kids were able to see after the attack, and then: red.

Two red dots had appeared from beyond the cloud.

"Imperialdramon, don't let him rest, attack!" Ken shouted to Imperialdramon, who was already flying back to attack Alphamon.

"Shakkoumon, attack again!" Iori commanded.

Both Jogress then used all their, and their partners' might to attack again.

Another beam of light and a flying Imperialdramon were headed towards the two dots, still hiding behind the dust only this time the beam didn't connect, nor did Imperialdramon's fist. Something reflected them both, a sword.

The dust finally died off and they could see Alphamon once again, but it was different, his yellow eyes were now red, angel-like wings had sprung from his back and he was now wielding a sword, they didn't quite get why, but he felt more dangerous.

"Did... Did he evolve?" Hikari asked in a trembling voice, it had been too long since their last battle and this one was too much for a reminder of how merciless could the Digiworld be.

"There is no time to ask anything, Hikari, get ready to leave!" Daisuke turned to Hikari and then back to Alphamon but before he could make any sense out of what was happening, everything went blank again.

* * *

"What... What... hap... pen... ed? Hikari... chan... Daisuke... kun... Where... are you...?" Takeru once again found himself lying on a bed, alone as far as he could tell, without any kind of strenght left in his body to move. And blacking out again.

"Is he going to be OK, Gennai-san?"

A blond boy, not much older than Takeru asked to the young reincarnation of Gennai, they both were on a living room acompaned by other two boys, who were both still wearing their school uniforms, one with long messy brown hair, and the other with short spiky, blood red hair.

"They both got out almost unharmned, if compared to the other four, I mean. It shouldn't take more than a day or two before they wake up." Gennai answered to the boy sitting in front of him.

"Goddamnit! We should have been there for them! We should have!" The brunnett stood up from the chair he had been sitting on and banged the wall that was the closest to him.

"Taichi-san, there was nothing we could have done, we didn't know." The redhead was the one who replied to Taichi's comment, as if trying to calm down his nerves.

"And just why didn't we, Koushiro, why on earth didn't we- Why on earth didn't **you** know what they were doing?! Isn't that what you **do**?! **Knowing** stuff?!" Taichi the grabbed Koushiro's t-shirt and held him up.

"Enough is enough, Taichi! Let Koushiro-kun down, this is **not** his fault, and you **know** it. Don't even dare to go looking for scapegoats!" The blond guy got into Taichi and Koushiro, releasing the later from the grip of the former.

"But he's right, Yamato-kun, I should have known... If I had been more careful, maybe..." Koushiro, back on his feet started to talk to his teammate who was still between Taichi and him.

"No, Koushiro, Yamato is right, I... Is not your fault, you couldn't have known. But we... We can't let that slide, we need to go get that thing that hurt our friends, we need to" Taichi walked towards Daisuke's bed and took a look at him, his face was almost entirely covered in bandages, much like Iori's, Miyako's and Ken's. V-mon had been reduced to a Digiegg and his D3 was busted. It was on its own a pretty painful scene for the former leader of the Digidestined.

He then took a look at the table that was next to Daisuke, where the goggles that had once belonged to him were lying, miraculously unscratched, and he leaned closer and grabbed them.

"I should have been here for them, I should have never given him the leadership, but now I'm going to make things right. Please, Daisuke-kun, excuse me but I'm going to borrow these." Taichi's eyes were dead serious as he whispered to Daisuke.

"We are going to avenge them. We, the original Digidestined, are going to take Alphamon **down**."

 **AN:**

 **Well, that was it. My very first Digimon fic, which was born out of my love for Digimon Adventure and my burning hate for Digimon Tr- For Meico, my hate for Meico and her stupid cat. Fuck them both. And I don't even know if I will continue writing this shit, but I do know one thing: Meico was a mistake.**


End file.
